


Stiles Called In Sick That Day

by lyssarae7129



Series: Sterek Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Birthday, Engagement, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Wedding, proposal, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssarae7129/pseuds/lyssarae7129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek is begging Stiles to start having kids, but Stiles isn't quite ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Called In Sick That Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This is kinda fluffy, I guess.
> 
> For mi linda, my beautiful Linda. I love you.

"I want a baby."

And in a half a second, Stiles' coffee is splattered all over the floor of their too-small kitchen, mixed with blue and white chips of ceramic and taking the shape of what Stiles thinks is a very elongated cat.

" _Fuck_ , Stiles." Derek groans, and Stiles tries to convince himself that he might avoid having this conversation with Derek at 7am on a Tuesday. But the both of them ignore the coffee seeping into the tile's grout, staring at each other instead. Derek looks expectant, almost annoyed, and a little hurt. It's not actually that different than the face Derek makes when he wants to have feely sex. But Stiles pushes that thought out of his head and tries to make a less screwed up face. He knows he's doing the squinty thing at Derek, which Derek hates. And since Stiles doesn't want to get into a fight with Derek at 7am on a Tuesday, he tries really hard to soften the look on his face. It's unsuccessful.

"I should get the broom…" Stiles starts, not actually moving from his position against the kitchen counter, but Derek shakes his head and folds his arms across his chest.

"I've been trying to talk to you about this for weeks," Derek sighs. He pushes himself up onto the counter next to Stiles, visibly nervous. He wrings his hands in his lap against Stiles' favorite gray sweatpants. Stiles realizes that Derek is also wearing a black tank top. When he manages to piece together the fact that Derek wore all of Stiles' favorite pajamas in an effort to woo him, Stiles knows that this conversation is happening whether he wants it to or not.

"Hey, okay," Stiles says, situating himself between Derek's knees. He rests his palms on Derek's thighs, stands on his tiptoes to reach for a kiss at this angle. "Let's talk about it."

Derek lights up. Like even getting the greenlight to have the conversation is a win for him, and he reaches to smooth Stiles' hair back as he speaks. "I just…I don't know Stiles. I know you're only 26, but I'm turning 30 in a few weeks. And I…guess I always thought I'd have kids by the time I was 30." He bites his lip a little, starting to blush. "It sounds fucking stupid, I know. I just. I don't want to be one of those old dads."

Stiles nods. He gets it. He really does. But he's not ready. He always thought he'd be at least 30 when he started having kids. He also thought that he'd be having them with a woman, so he could probably be swayed. But still, he just finished grad school last year. Derek the year before that. They would be paying that off for forever, despite the fact that Derek's family left him with a small fortune. Stiles takes Derek's hands in his, staring at them as he searches for the right words.

"I want to have kids with you so bad, Derek. Like, a fuckton of them. You know that. But we aren't even married yet. We've only been living together a year. We owe a total of like $250,000 in student loans, and I barely make enough money to contribute to our rent and groceries as it is. I just don't think we're ready." Stiles is as gentle as he can be, carefully looking up into Derek's disappointed eyes as he finishes. He squeezes Derek's hands. "I love you," he mumbles, but Derek already looks like a kicked puppy. Stiles has a feeling that he's going to be sleeping on the couch for few days.

"Then we should get married," Derek says matter-of-factly. Like that's the most logical idea on the planet. It's not a question. Not a suggestion, exactly, and not an order either. He just says it the way someone says that they need a car wash or a haircut. Stiles starts to shake his head, but the idea of getting married has him a little excited. "It makes perfect sense," Derek continues, "We could plan a wedding…or take a little trip down to Vegas or whatever you want to do. But adoption is a long process, so by the time we've actually planned it all out and had the wedding, we might only be a few months from getting a baby."

Stiles huffs. He doesn't want to refute Derek yet again, but this is all so absurd. He leans into Derek wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. "I'm pretty sure you just proposed to me and asked me for a baby over the span of about 20 minutes. I want this with you, I do. But we have to be ready. We have to be financially stable. We have to stop getting drunk on weeknights and calling in sick the next morning." Stiles buries his face in Derek's chest, inhaling his scent. He runs a flat, open palm against Derek's spine, up the back of his neck and stops to stroke Derek's jaw with his thumb. It's one of the things he does when he's out of words with Derek; Stiles had long ago learned the motions Derek used to scent him: little pats in the small of his back, strokes along his neck and shoulders, rubbing his lips against Stiles' collarbone. Stiles likes to mimic the motions when they're together. He can't really scent Derek the way Derek can scent him, but it's one of the ways Stiles lets Derek know that he loves him. That he accepts him for who and what he is.

Derek kisses into Stiles' messy hair before Stiles starts speaking again. "Besides, I always wanted to be the one to propose. And I figure I need at least a solid year of very sexy childless marriage before we start a family." That seems to placate Derek somewhat. That Stiles has a plan. That he sees marriage and kids in their future somewhere. That he's using words like "we" and "family." Stiles' eyes light up, an idea turning in his head. "Go back to the bedroom," he says, pulling Derek off of the kitchen counter. He presses a messy kiss to the corner of Derek's mouth and pushes him across the small apartment. "Get dressed, but stay in there till I say." Derek complies, but shoots a confused look at Stiles. " _Go_ ," Stiles urges him.

Once Derek's back in the bedroom, Stiles starts on breakfast. It's not fancy. Just scrambled eggs and toast because they desperately need to go grocery shopping, and because scrambled eggs are Derek's actual favorite food. He sets the food out on the table with the candles that they always light for anniversary and "I'm sorry we were fighting, but let's have sex" dinners. He sets his iPod to his love song playlist. He sweeps and mops up the coffee spill in the kitchen, pours them both brand new, piping hot cups. It's not even 30 minutes later when Stiles is calling for Derek to "emerge from your cave."

Derek smiles when he sees what Stiles has set up. "This is sweet, Stiles," he says, grinning, "but you didn't need to light the candles. I wasn't mad."

"I wanted this to be special anyway," Stiles says. "Sit. Hang on one more second." Stiles rushes back into the bedroom, spending at least a full minute banging things around, and Derek fights the temptation to go in after him to see what is wrong. When Stiles returns, he looks a little flustered, but he turns on the playlist as they eat. It's comfortable and sweet. It feels normal. Like Stiles didn't just basically tell Derek that he didn't want to have a baby, and wasn't going to do something entirely crazy.

They're just about finished eating when Derek says, "Stiles, are you okay? Your heart is beating like, ridiculously fast."

Stiles bites his lip, shakes his head. "I was gonna wait…till your birthday next month. I had this whole big elaborate plan, but I don't know. Something about today just feels right."

"Stiles…" Derek says again, brow furrowing. Derek's heart is also pounding in his chest, and he's terrified that he's going to be wrong about where he thinks this conversation is going. But before Derek has any time to piece those thoughts into words, Stiles is down on his knee in front of Derek, fumbling with the ring he'd been hiding for months.

"Derek Hale," Stiles breathes, and for a second both of them think Stiles is going to chicken out. "Derek, will you give me…just like a year of very sexy childless marriage before we start a family?"

"And then we can have a baby?" Derek asks, grin spreading across his lips. He sweeps Stiles up into a hug so tight that both of them are a little concerned that he's broken one of Stiles' ribs.

"And then we can have a baby, I promise," Stiles says, kissing Derek with all of the passion he can muster. "So what do you say, Hale? Will you marry me?"

Derek barely manages to nod before he starts pushing Stiles into the bedroom, "Of course. But I think you're gonna have to call in sick today. Tell them you got drunk last night."

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna just shamelessly plug my tumblr, pancakegallery and also my Sterek 1x1, stilesrockloveninja.
> 
> Thank you for all of the love. There is so much of it and I'm overwhelmed.


End file.
